The present application relates generally to a travelator, moving ramp, escalator, or the like, also collectively referred to herein as a “people mover.” More particularly, the application relates to a protective skirting for such an apparatus. In the prior art, a travelator, moving ramp, escalator, or the like, is known which comprises a conveyor and a fixed protective skirting placed beside the conveyor. The gap between the protective skirting and the conveyor is often relatively narrow to prevent objects from getting into the gap when the conveyor is moving.
The travelator, moving ramp, escalator, or the like, typically has an interior cladding. Usually, the protective skirting and interior cladding are separate parts. The skirting usually consists of straight or bent sheet metal. Mounting and dismounting the protective skirting can be a very time-consuming task.